


You Did So Good Baby

by NothingSpecial6902



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Frank is a beasty top, Fuck you Gerard bottoms 5ever, M/M, Skirts, Smut, Top Frank Iero, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecial6902/pseuds/NothingSpecial6902
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times in the locker room after a football game. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did So Good Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> So on Gerardsdaddy the tumblr blog, people kept sending cheerleader!Gee/Jock!Frank so it became a thing.

Frank was a jock, Frank was gay, Frank was the star of the football team. Nobody gave a shit. But everybody knew that Gee was his and his only. And Gerard would show it off too. Especially when cheering with the girls in their little skirts at the games. Sometimes he’d write shit on his neck like, ‘daddy’s boy’ or, ‘go daddy!’ Nobody questioned it, but it was a little weird to them, to be in a daddy relationship. It didn’t even occur to them that they were also in high school and shouldn’t know about this shit. Nonetheless, that’s how it was and everybody had learned to leave it be unless they had a deathwish.   
The boys and girls of Belleville High School had all gathered to cheer on their team at a home game, one that would determine whether or not they went to the state championship. Nobody doubted that they would win considering the fact that they had Frank on their team. He may have been small, but he was a fast little fucker that scored touchdown after touchdown with ease weaving their the other team’s defense.   
The game went awfully well, the 4th quarter score being 49-28. For them it wasn’t much of a celebration. To them, it was a chance win. Their defense had been down the whole game. That was the only reason the other team had scored so high.   
Even if it had been just another game, the cheerleaders had done their job and kept the crowds roaring for their boys. Especially Gerard. He jumped around and did his best to make sure his daddy knew he was cheering them on, being loud and attention taking, it was pretty easy to spot him out of all the girls. You’d think it would be easy anyways, but Gerard wore a skirt just like the rest of them so not so much.   
That night, Gerard had done his makeup like the girls, gold eyeshadow that contained an ungodly amount of glitter and sparkles, a blush that dusted perfectly over his pale, chubby cheeks, and a red lipstick that contrasted bright against his soft skin color. Their skirts often changed back and forth depending on whether or not they were wearing gold makeup or blue makeup. Blue meant their gold and white outfits, gold meant their blue and white outfits. Gerard liked the blue outfit better, and so did Frank, so often times he convinced the girls to wear it instead of the white and gold. That skirt and shirt sat mostly unused in all of their closets.   
As the Buccaneers fled back into the locker rooms, Frank stayed behind to say hello to his baby and sneak a kiss in with his orders for that night. Gerard bounded over to the boy with glee, his black ponytail bouncing side to side behind him.   
“Hey Daddy! You did so well in the game today,” Gerard said excitedly, setting his pom-poms on the bench to wrap his arms around Frank’s shoulders. “You think so baby? Well thank you very much,” Frank replied without missing a beat, kissing Gerard’s nose. The taller boy giggled a bit, scrunching up his nose in response to the kiss. “You’re welcome Daddy,” he cooed. Frank grinned up at his baby boy, nodding a little.   
Before anyone could listen in on what Frank intended to order Gerard to do, he pulled him away from the girls and the leaving crowd, beneath the bleachers.   
“Okay baby, I’ve gotta go change out of all this stuff, but I want you in the locker room with me at 10:00 exactly. You’ll be punished if I don’t see you in there at 10:00, alright?” Frank said, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Gerard to confirm that he would be there. “Of course Daddy!” Gee said excitedly. “I”ll see you at 10:00 exactly. But can I have kisses before you go?” He asked, puckering out his lips and batting his eyelashes for effect. Frank smiled a bit and nodded, wrapping his arms around his baby’s waist. “Of course darling,” he hummed, tugging Gerard down a little bit so he could press their lips together.   
By the time they pulled away from each other, Frank had lipstick smeared across his lips and a little leading towards Frank’s neck from when Gerard tried to kiss down to suck a hickey into his daddy’s neck. When it came time for Frank to go to the locker room, he left a kiss on Gerard’s cheek, saying, “I’ll see you soon baby, don’t be late.” Gerard nodded obediently, watching as Frank headed off towards the most likely empty locker room.   
Considering Gerard was so obviously uninterested in checking the girls out, he was allowed into the girls’ locker room to change out and fix his makeup or take it off. Whatever he pleased. It was 9:45 right then, so he only had about ten minutes before he had to get his booty over to the boys’ locker room. He did his best to get the lipstick that had smeared off of around his mouth so he could fix it and left his eyeshadow be. The girls helped him, wiping it away with the makeup removal wipes they all kept on hand with them. He thanked them before fixing his lipstick, making sure he got it everywhere it needed to be and nowhere it shouldn’t. A minute’s contemplating and he added black wings to his eyes before sliding off the shorts under his skirt and pulling on a pair of white, lacy panties. He tugged on his shoes and hurried off, shouting goodbyes to the girls as he ran to make it to the locker room on time.   
10:01 ticked by as Gerard opened the door to the boys’ locker room, calling out to Frank. Since his phone was in his bag, he didn’t know he was late. Frank appeared from behind one of the rows, eyes dark, frown on his face. “You’re late baby,” he muttered, moving towards Gerard. He could only squeak quietly in response, going to give his daddy kisses. “I’m sorry Daddy, I’m not too late am I? I hate to upset you,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank could only wrap his own arms around Gerard, smacking his ass over his skirt already.   
It wasn’t long before Gerard was on his hands and knees on one of the benches, his skirt pushed up so the underside was spread out on his lower back instead of covering his ass. Frank took his time spanking his baby boy, one cheek slowly, and then the other. The most Gee could do was lay there and whimper, counting them out like whenever he got spanked before.  
By the time he got to 20, he was a whimpering mess, pressing his ass backwards for something more than just the stinging slap of Frank’s strong hand.   
“Please Daddy,” he choked out.   
“What is it you need baby?”   
“Fuck me Daddy!” Gerard wasn’t hesitant to say it anymore, especially since Frank had corrupt what used to be a boy more innocent than a baby.   
Frank could only smile darkly, nodding as he rubbed at the red skin on Gerard’s bum to sooth it somewhat. “Of course baby, I’ll get to that. But I’m not done with your punishment. You were a whole minute late. You know what that means?”   
Gerard knew, oh god did he know. As much as he loved it, he hated it too. There was this toy that Frank had ordered with his dad’s debit card. It was long, thick, heavy. Unrealistic in every way. It had to be a good eleven inches long, three or four inches thick. It vibrated with five different settings as well. The highest had never been tested out before considering Gerard would sob at the first few seconds of having setting for turned on. It was alright though, considering they only ever used it when Frank deemed it absolutely necessary. Otherwise he used his hands.   
Frank had already pulled away from Gerard and gotten the toy from his bag by the time Gee came to from his little daydream about how long he’d have to endure having the thing in his ass for.   
“Now baby, since you were a minute late, I think it’s only fair that you get the toy for a full minute on the very highest setting. I think you really deserve it. Do you think you can handle that baby?”   
Gerard wasn’t eager to say yes, but he didn’t want to know what punishment he’d get instead so he nodded anyway, watching with wide eyes as Frank coated the toy in a good layer of lube. He turned back around after a nod from Frank, laying his forehead on the backs of his hands. Sucking in a breath, Gee did his best to relax so it wouldn’t hurt like it had the first time they’d used it. Not having been stretched was probably the worst part about it. It might have been a little easier for him. But no, Frank liked to see his baby squirming and whining.   
Once the toy was pushed in as far as Gerard’s ass would allow, Frank turned it on to the lowest vibration setting, coaxing out mewls and whines from his baby boy’s mouth. As time passed slowly, Frank turned it up one by one until he was at the fourth setting. Gerard’s hips were kicking and he looked as if he were trying to wriggle out of his own skin as Frank pushed it slowly in and out, his other hand tracing around the stretched skin of Gerard’s hole.   
“So pretty,” Frank breathed in a whisper, letting on finger slide inside beside the toy. He could feel the vibrations in his toes as he set it one more higher, watching as Gerard cried out, arching his back and bucking his hips. To get away or to get more Frank couldn’t decide. “You’ve got a minute like this baby,” he murmured. He rubbed his free hand down Gee’s spine, soothing him in an attempt to get him to calm more than he was now.   
It was the most torturous minute Gerard had ever had to go through, squirming and whimpering, whining as he tried to get closer and yet farther away from the toy. But it all was okay now, considering Frank had removed the toy, and praised his baby with soft murmurs of, ‘so good baby,’ and, ‘you took it so well, I’m so proud of you.’ It didn’t quite matter though, now that Frank was pounding into him groaning against the pale skin of Gerard’s back as the older whimpered and whined, rocking against his daddy’s thrusts.   
Before either of them knew what was happening, they both had shot off, Frank into Gerard, and Gerard onto the metal bench with and especially loud outcry. Panting, Frank kissed over Gee’s shoulder and neck, rubbing his lower back. “You did so good baby,” he whispered. Gerard could only smile and nod in response to his daddy's words.


End file.
